Skye Crandall
Skye Crandall, a character in the ''High School Story'' series, is a student at Berry High and one of your love interests. She is first seen in Class Act, Chapter 1. Appearance Skye is fair-skinned with long red hair and dark blue eyes. She wears a red and black striped shirt with long sleeves, a black short jeans skirt with a belt and fishnet tights, in addition to a black necklace, a bracelet on her left arm, and dark lipstick. Personality Although she comes off as aloof, this is due to her insecurities and poor homelife due to being abused by her brother and parents. She didn't want anyone to know she was related to Brian given he has a reputation at Berry High as being a terrible person. Unlike her brother, Skye likes doing good things for people and expects nothing in return. She tells your character that she likes doing Tech for the school plays because people can appreciate tech without having to know it was her who did it. Your character can make a comparison between Skye and Robin Hood after Skye slips Emma extra money for her SAT tests. Skye gets phone anxiety, a fact she reveals to your character when she's convincing your character to call Payton to help with Payton and Frank's relationship. Skye is very academically smart, this is shown in Chapter 9 when she was able to understand and explain Ajay's math assignment despite Ajay being an upperclassman and presumably not taking the same level classes. She can be impulsive when upset as shown in Chapter 10 when she attempts to run away. However, it is also shown that Skye can think logically even when in this kind of distress as shown when Ajay points out the flaws in Skye's plan and convinces her not to go through with it. Relationships Your Character You first meet Skye in the school bus and sit down next to her. She is also a LI. If you choose to talk to Skye after her parents leave her at the school to fend for herself, she will confess to being Brian's sister and talk with your character about why she pushes everyone away and wants to keep her head down. You convince Skye to come clean about being Brian's sister to the rest of the Theatre department, which she thanks you for saying she's not being even a little sarcastic in expressing her gratitude. Later at Amber's party, you can choose to spend time with Skye doing random good deeds for the other students at the party including slipping Emma money and setting up a scene with stuffed animals in Amber's room. During Theatre the next day, Skye takes measurements for your costume. During which Skye starts up a conversation with your character which can lead to a flirty interaction depending on the player's choices. She goes stag to Homecoming in a dress her mother has picked for her and Your Character and Erin can help her feel more comfortable. In chapter 9 it's confirmed your MC and Skye sit together on the bus everyday. In chapter 12, Skye is one of the only people in Theatre that believes you are innocent of sabotaging you HSS MC's audition. Ajay Ajay calls Skye his "Right Hand Woman" in Chapter 10 when the group drives Skye home after her runaway attempt. In Chapter 9 Skye helps Ajay with his math assignments, being the only one in the group able to explain it in a way Ajay understands. Brian Crandall In Chapter 3 of Class Act, it is revealed that Brian is Skye's older brother. However, the two of them do not have a close relationship. She started telling people that they weren't related after he threw a baseball at Myra in High School Story, Book 3. Brian is shown to have no sympathy for Skye as he taunts her when their parents leave her alone after the football game. Parents Skye and her parents seem to have a difficult relationship as can be seen in Chapter 3. When she apologizes after being scolded for having ditched her parents during the match, her father says he doesn't believe her and mentions how she sat on the Berry side of the field and not with them. Her parents refuse to take her home and leave in the car together with Brian, and leave Skye to find her own way home. During Homecoming in Chapter 7, Skye tells you that her mother doesn't approve of her clothes, calling them ugly and "Halloween costumes". Her mother has made a Homecoming dress for Skye without telling her and threatened her to ground her for a month in case she wouldn't wear it, not caring about how Skye would feel uncomfortable wearing it. In Chapter 9, Skye reveals she has to go to an annual company dinner with her parents, which she describes as her least favorite day of the year, and asks you what fake interest you would suggest. She reveals that the family has to act perfect to impress the others at the dinner and are only nice to her when there while treating her poorly at home. However, Skye misses the dinner after helping Ajay with his math study and overstays the night. Her parents walk into the library and scold her for this. Skye finally snaps at them but they take her home. She has not been seen at the theater the next day possibly as a result of this. Trevor Trevor and Skye are both Techs for the theatre kids, they seem to work well together. Trevor mentions in Chapter 10 that they need Skye in order to start building the set and in Chapter 11 Trevor and Skye discuss the lighting before rehearsal. Mia Skye and Mia bond briefly at homecoming. Mia notices that Skye is Brian's sister and sympathizes with her due to her own experiences with Max as her older brother. Mia also gives Skye tips on how to act more confident in the dress she hates. Other Looks Skye Full View.png|Full View Skye - Homecoming.jpg|Homecoming SkyeFullViewofPromDressoutfit.jpg|Homecoming - Full View Trivia * Skye is the only LI in Class Act that is the same age as your MC as Rory and Ajay are older than you. *Skye and Ajay have similar tastes in music, this is proven in Chapter 10 if the MC tries to tell Skye that they love Dayra and the Delinquents, Skye states that she believes Ajay would listen to them, but not MC. *If your MC wears the white suit to homecoming, it unlocks dialog in Skye's diamond scene if you choose to dance with her. MC will point out that Skye and MC are matching. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'High School Story' Characters Category:'High School Story: Class Act' Characters Category:Teens Category:Love Interests Category:LGBT Category:Students